User talk:AZS
Greetings and Thankfulnesses Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:340323|This is Only fairytale genies page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:34, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Dialogue 1 2 3 ...... AZS (talk) M Google translation is basically monkeys stringing words together and no offense but your English really isn't on the top level. persephone - https://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Persephone.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persephone https://pantheon.org/articles/p/persephone.html are only ones I know of. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I already went to that page before the first time when I mentioned it to you, quoted it and still haven't seen single source for the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC) As for the capabilities, I can write it as a message so you can transfer it over onto the Trilogy power capabilities section. "The benefits of the trinity god is that the user as one being, have the capability of proving themselves on what exactly the user is described as, and this in return is enough to cause unique beliefs in people. Moreover, this can prove that seeing the said deity can only be through spiritualism rather than physicality. Another benefit is that the user can teach all life about the vital truths of communities as well as relationships. The said trinity being can assist anything into worshipping them, can be capable of bringing all races face to face with the mystery of said trinity god, it helps them understand the said deity's nature that's made in their own very image, the user can also help them, recognise the user they meet in religion, in history and especially their own lives, and more importantly, the user can not only help invididuals understand the user's complexity, otherness and mystery, but also direct them away from thinking the wrong ideas of the user." ChocolateElemental (talk) 17:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Cool, okay Death horseman94 (talk) Wait, how come wouldn't my suggestion for the capabilities not fit? ChocolateElemental (talk) 23:05, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Kobaloi - my previous answer covered that already, not my fault you deleted it. puck it is mysterious rainbow animal-like being - "Puck, sometimes known as Robin Goodfellow, is a domestic and nature sprite, demon, or fairy." An individual. Where are you pulling this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC) >:( mythic chief:- no not only divine lord all lords but transcendent only and with Wikilinks Examples (like here:Archangel Physiology) - go to Transcendent Physiology and Mythical Mimicry Variations, archangels are on top of that list. Transcendent Nature Spirit - so the whole thing comes down to: you want to make Transcendent form of Nature Spirit Physiology. godly oni - and again individual. Please stop that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:02, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Problem is that NSP already includes deities of nature at the Capabilities: "User with this ability either is or can transform into an Nature Spirit, a mythical being with a direct tie to nature. This includes your standard fairies, sprites, imps, dryads, nymphs, and occasionally even deities they are the supreme guardians of Nature."--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Call it Mythical Avian Physiology and you got a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Tannins/trilogy Canaanite tannin fought a divine lord and in Christianity it was compared to leviathan and was destroyed directly by God himself. They are transcendent dragons. For trilogy, it seems to be getting a popular response from the community so maybe it's best that I do not get involved. --Morningstar123 What is it and source/link? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Agreed. Needs more sources. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Provide him proof that they are correct using links to the sources you're using. You can tell him that I'd rather like he takes unbiased look at them before any other moves. And that next Edit/undo mess will get both sides days timeout. No excuses or exceptions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, June 3, 2019 (UTC) M Reason being? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, June 6, 2019 (UTC) No they don't have any applications. Cheat codes and game mechanics don't count. Only reason that they seem like that are game mechanics and nothing more. Story-wise they are ordinary people and that's what really counts. CJ can take many bullets due to game mechanics and nothing else. In actual story he can killed by one bullet. So, no they don't count as user and never will, they are only ordinary humans.Nekron2 (talk) 07:56, June 6, 2019 (UTC) because all dragons already almighty and godly - riiight... you really have narrow view of what dragons as a group cover... if character omnipotent while comedy scenes and gameplay but in actual timeline just normal or skilful/there are characters while cheat have Absolute Immortality and Omnificence - can't make any sense of this Elemental Physiology - Elemental Mimicry --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC) V We have Salamander Physiology, Sylph Physiology and Undine Physiology, which mention their elemental connection. Gnome Physiology is different case. If you mean that pure Dragon Physiology means they are almighty, nope. That too covers the whole range from something defeatable with skill, knowledge and luck by human to really fricken powerful but definitely NOT almighty. if any character have some powers in comedy scenes, gameplay or cheat but not in story line, Are they users or not? - personally I'm on the opinion that funny blibs don't really count as they are exaggerations of the real canon. Sojobo - "mythical king of the tengu", NOT a god. You Bring it to me - aside not making any sense of what you're trying to say, nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:39, June 6, 2019 (UTC) tannin - so it should be removed from dragon variations? Because that's what your talking about. why you don't explain that to me before - could it be because 1) this is the first time you asked them and 2) as I already told you above I couldn't make any sense of your message. Sojobo - quote from his page: "mythical king of the tengu", NOT a god. Or can you point me where it calls him deity on his page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, June 6, 2019 (UTC) If you can get some credible source, do let me know. It looked interesting, but without any way to check things it's bit hard to Edit them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:29, June 7, 2019 (UTC) That really isn't much to go with, but thanks for a new place to check for cryptids. Send me more as you find them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, June 7, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ? ? Transformation - The power to change into more powerful versions of oneself. --Kuopiofi BTW, I have to ask about your changes in genie pages: 1) do you have anything to base the changes to elemental version from the previous base power, aside of "because element"? Did you check what difference the elemental version has to base form, because it's more than just style. For example Geokinetic Flight usually means riding a flying rock. 2) Any reason for moving the flight to variations but leaving teleportation in applications? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:36, June 8, 2019 (UTC) I really need a source for that one. You might also check Malleable Anatomy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Where do you find omnifarious in genie physiologies? Incubus/Succubus Physiology - how about telling what you mean instead of just telling me to look at nothing at all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:59, June 8, 2019 (UTC) They do that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:07, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Oh, you meant it was in both applications and variations. I thought you asked if they could use that power. Fixed. Q1: What the name of Ascended Demon who transform back into normal demon - pretty sure they are just called demons, possibly demoted/reduced ones but that would be more of a description. Q2: What is the name of sex angel? - if you want individual that's Anael/Haniel. If you mean succubus-like angel, I don't think there is one, but angelology isn't my thing really. You could try this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Please explain to me what is going on Please explain to me why Monotheistic God Physiology has to be locked? Imouto 22:39, June 8, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Why do you keep adding users back to a page that have never been mentioned or described as being monotheistic deities/supreme beings for the series they are part of? Imouto 22:46, June 8, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan I am going to ask you to not add those characters back to the page please Imouto 01:43, June 9, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan So, after that whole argument, what is the current situation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Related to lilin? What is link to Divine-Demonic Physiology supposed to prove? Remember that I have more things to do than just hang here and remember everything what has been said. Incidentally, I'm not locking Tannin Physiology based on "it might be edited". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, June 9, 2019 (UTC) BTW, instead of just saying someone is lying tell how it's a lie and then give proof for what you're saying. Otherwise it's just your word against theirs and if they can give a link/proof it's their win. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:32, June 9, 2019 (UTC) I The One - somewhat proven, tho from one being only in every case, no word from author in other words. Also, from 3H comics "they seemed to be referring to The One as not the creator, but the creation." Plus it's comics only site, so you'd need other versions of the series. Demigra - By the time of the Dark King Mechikabura Saga Demigra has stored up a large amount of magic power in anticipation for battling Mechikabura, this power makes Demigra much stronger than the likes of Towa and Dabura in the second version of the Demon God forms, but is finite; not recharging once used. Despite this power, Demigra is still capable of being frozen in time by Chronoa. - in other words, one time charge. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:16, June 9, 2019 (UTC) M If only thing you do is argue with each other, please do it somewhere else than my Talk-page. For future reference: quote, not the whole page I need to go through to find what you mean. https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Core_Person - Demigra and Mechikabura - two members of the Demon Realm race - are implied to be Core People. https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Supreme_Kai_(position) - "There are hints that Demigra and Mechikabura may be evil Supreme Kais." he is Godly King of Time Boundary - said where? Link to section and quote. If your argument is based on implied, hints and may be, I'm not impressed. Vector Prime also speculated that it might have been the Source - that isn't "yes, that's fact" --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:03, June 9, 2019 (UTC)